Titok
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Ez a történet az Asenza világában játszódik, nem tudom, hogy annak olvasása nélkül mennyire lesz érthető. A főszereplő Francis, aki egy kicsit morcos Romanóra. Reméljük, a végére kiheveri. Van egy kupac OC-nk: Eca, Victor és Marcel, ők Francis munkatársai, illetve egy mondat erejéig szerepel benne Francis felesége, aki szintén egy OC.


**Előzmény: **Assenza című kisregény.

* * *

**Titok**

Francis megtorpant, mire a mögötte sétáló, telefonáló fickó nekiütközött.

– Mi a… mi a franc, ember?! Bocs, Jerome, csak egy kretén megállt előttem, majdnem leöntöttem magam kávéval…

Francis a férfit nézte, aki már öt méterre eltávolodott tőle, és marhára nem zavarta, hogy történetesen minden szavát hallja.

Hátrafordult és a nyakát nyújtogatva kémlelte a munkába igyekvő embereket. A padka mellett állt, hogy minél inkább kívül essen a járókelők nyomvonalán, továbbá jobb rálátása legyen az emberekre, de nem látott semmi szokatlant.

Furcsa.

Megrázta a fejét és folytatta az útját az irodába. A bizsergető, kényelmetlen érzés a tarkójában megmaradt.

Megállt egy pékségnél. Vett egy croissantot és egy csésze kávét. Öt percet üldögélt a hideg teraszon, elfogyasztotta a második reggelijét, de legalább a különös érzés elmúlt. Már őszintén tudott mosolyogni, mikor visszavitte a kávéscsészét a pulthoz.

Alighogy útra kelt, az érzés megint előbújt. Úgy érezte, figyelik.

Égnek állt a hátán a szőr. Kezdett izzadni. Mi a fene? Miért érzi úgy, hogy valaki követi? Üldözési mániája lett? Egyáltalán, ki követné? Soha életében nem követett el semmi rosszat, mindennel elszámolt, nem tudott róla, hogy lennének haragosai, soha nem hagyta magát megvesztegetni…

Eszébe jutott az első alkalom, amikor megpróbálták lefizetni. A fickó olyan simlisen fogalmazott, hogy egy percig nem is értette, hogy mit akar tőle, főleg úgy, hogy az illető nem nézte át a munkaszerződést, mert egy teljesen legális dologra akarta rávenni, ami történetesen benne foglaltatott az eleve fizetendő összegben. Mikor Francis végre megértette, hogy őt most éppen megbundáznák, egészen felderült és hangosan felkiáltott. A vesztegetőnek jött ki a szeme, mint a csigának, főleg akkor, mikor a beszélgetés végén Francis előkapta a telefonját, felhívta az apját és ott, Toulouse főterén, jó hangosan és kellően vidáman elújságolta az apjának, hogy megpróbálták megkenni.

Olyan látvány lehetett, mint ahogy ő az imént megélte ezt a krapekot, aki elhordta mindennek.

Azonban hiába igyekezett mindenáron elterelni a figyelmét, az rendre visszaugrott a bizsergető érzésre.

Beért az irodába. Elintézett két telefont, végigszenvedett egy előre megbeszélt tárgyalást, megbeszélte egy konyha látványtervét egy munkatársával, majd egy stúdióét a megrendelővel. Aláírt két szerződést. Átpörgette az álláshirdetésre jelentkezők portfólióit. Írt néhány e-mailt és küldött egy macskás videót a feleségének.

Közben végig érezte a gyanús bizsergést.

Délben feladta. Csukott szájjal hörögve a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

A nyitott irodában ez a munkatársainak is feltűnt. Szerencsére csak ketten voltak benn, a többiek már elmentek ebédelni, de akkor is. Eva és Marcel meglepetten néztek rá.

– Francis?

– Meg fogok őrülni – jelentette ki űzött mosollyal. – Hja, meg fogok őrülni.

Eva összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Megint a lilát erőltető marketinges pali? Azt hittem, leráztam.

– Nem, nem ő… Az is lehet, hogy csak fáradt vagyok. Vagy front van. Igen, ez lesz az.

– Én frontérzékeny vagyok és tök jól aludtam az este – ábrándította ki Marcel.

– Akkor megírom a végakaratom és kihívom a mentőket, én ezt nem bírom.

Felállt és a kis teakonyha felé indult. Vagy iszik (még egy) kávét, vagy csak megmossa az arcát. Még nem döntötte el.

Eva és Marcel gyanúsan összenézett. Talán mondania kéne nekik valamit? Nem, ha azt mondja, hogy figyelik, csak aláírja, hogy üldözési mániája van, és nem is ő hívja ki magának a mentőket, hanem ezek fogják ráhívni azokat, akik nem kérdeznek, csak ráhúzzák a kényszerzubbonyt…

Na, ez viszont már tényleg üldözési mánia. A hideg víztől, amivel megmosta az arcát, kihűltek a kezei. Az ízületei mintha sokkal lassabban engedelmeskedtek volna az akaratának.

Szilárd állhatatossággal dolgozott egész délután. Kétszer kiment, hogy megmossa az arcát, még egyszer azért, hogy beparfümözze magát, mert volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy a dezodora már nem bír az idegesség miatti izzadással. Nem sokkal a munkaideje vége előtt azon kapta magát, hogy nagyon-nagyon el akar szívni egy cigit, pedig amikor a felesége várandós lett, leszokott és azóta egy szálat sem szívott. Nem most akart ezen változtatni.

Ezt realizálva az elmúlt óra merev képernyőbámulásából egyetlen hirtelen mozdulattal kelt föl. Jobbra nézett, hogy szóljon Victornak, mára neki ennyi elég volt, megy haza és utána az özönvíz. Egy pillanatra mintha barna tincseket látott volna.

Victor felé fordult, a szemében érdeklődés. Francis összehúzott szemöldökkel hajolt jobbra, hogy lássa, ki van az asztala mögött. A valaki megint takarásba mozdult.

– Romano?! – bődült el, és három hosszú lépéssel már ott is volt.

Az öccse úgy nézett rá, mintha semmi rosszat nem csinált volna. Egy sámlin ült és egy vázlatfüzetet szorongatott. Mire kettőt pislogott, Francis már ki is tépte a kezéből. Az öccse dühös kiáltásával mit sem törődve lapozott bele.

Teljesen új volt, Romano ma reggel kezdte meg. Azért tudta, hogy a reggel, mert benne volt az egész napja. Ahogy ül a villamoson. Hirtelen mozdulatokkal az, ahogy átvág a tömegen. A reggeli kávézása egész részletes rajzot ért meg. Telefonálás, tárgyalás, még több tárgyalás… még azt is lerajzolta, amikor unalmában egy ceruzát próbált a hegyén egyensúlyozni.

– Azt hittem, üldözési mániám van! – fakadt ki és a szükségesnél egy kicsit nagyobb erővel dobta vissza a vázlatfüzetet. – Egész nap éreztem, hogy figyel valaki és azt hittem, hogy kezdek megőrülni, te nagyon hülye!

– Megérdemled – rántotta meg a vállát Romano és felszegte a fejét.

Francis szívesen emlékeztette volna rá, hogy még mindig a bátyja és Romano még mindig csak az orráig ér. Romanónak erre bevett válasza volt, hogy akkor azon a bizonyos napon könnyedén fogja orron fejelni, de akkor és ott túlságosan ideges és zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy ilyen laza legyen. A torkára forrt minden haragja. Megkukult. Csak arra volt képes, hogy nagyon dühösen az ajtóra mutasson.

Romano szerencsére megértette. Úgy vonult ki, mintha legalábbis herceg lenne.

– Ah, akkor ezért voltál olyan ideges egész nap! – nevetett Marcel. – Csodálkoztam is rajta.

– Egész nap itt ült? – mordult a munkatársaira.

Marcel arcáról lassan lehervadt a mosoly, ahogy rájött, miben is volt csendes tettestárs. Francis úgy érezte, hogy amilyen ideges, legalább a szeme bevérzett, arról nem is szólva, hogy a haja milyen állapotban lehet.

– Nekünk szólt előre – köpött Victor. Három másik munkatárs vetett rá degradáló pillantást, de ő rá se hederített. – Azt mondta, hogy ihletgyűjtési szakaszban van és kérte, hogy ne szóljunk neked.

Meg a jó…!

Néhány keresetlen szóval felmarkolta a holmiját és már ott sem volt. Természetesen nem Romano után ment, nem ért az ilyen sokat. Az öccse amúgy is megéri a pénzét. Nem, ő csak haza akart menni puffogni. Még a hangulatjavító szex gondolata sem tudta jobb kedvre deríteni.

Főleg, amikor a felesége közölte, hogy éppen megvan neki és fáj mindene, hagyja békén.

Éjszaka nyitott szemmel meredt a plafonra, bámulta a csendes utcában időnként elhajtó autók fényszóróinak falon végigfutó fényét.

Ha Romano ennyire le akarta rajzolni, akkor miért nem kérte, hogy álljon modellt? Emmát rendszeresen berángatja. Még arra is rá tudja venni, hogy mindenféle hülye gúnyákat felvegyen. Őt bezzeg sosem kérte semmi ilyesmire.

Nyugtalan álmaiban Romano kifacsart képei kísértették.

Sokáig tartózkodó volt az öccsével szemben az eset miatt, főleg azért, mert még legalább tucatnyi alkalommal rajtakapta, hogy éppen róla készít vázlatokat. Nem kérdezte, csak lerajzolta. Francisnek többször is eszébe jutott, hogy majd megkérdezi az ügyvédet, ez nem sérti-e az ő személyes jogait, de valahogy mindig elfelejtődött.

Még azon is gondolkodott, hogy egy indirektnek tűnő megoldással szabotálja az éppen megnyíló kiállítását, de ettől bűntudata támadt. Akkor már csak a fogait csikorgatta, mikor Romano közölte, hogy nem tudja megnézni a képeket, mert azok még Velencében vannak. Csak egy színpalettát kapott, meg egy címet: _Luce nell'ombra_. Fény az árnyékban.

– Hozzak ki belőle valamit – gúnyolódott csak úgy magának. – Kösz a nagy semmit, öcsi.

Tüntetőleg nem volt hajlandó foglalkozni vele, csak akkor, amikor már Ned is a fülét rágta, hogy amúgy dolgoznának és csak rá várnak. Akkor duzzogva összedobta élete talán legjobb beállítását, aztán nem küldte el Nednek, mert az már önmagában műalkotásnak minősült volna a maga fényjátékával, és ott Romano képeire kellene helyezni a hangsúlyt. Mikor Ned visszakérdezett, hogy biztosan ilyen snassz dolgot képzelt el, Victor önállósította magát és elküldte a fényjátékot. Ned felhívta és megkérdezte, hogy minden rendben van-e, mert ez a terv marha jó és miért nem küldte át elsőre.

Hála a párizsi forgalomnak – mert ezúttal Párizsban volt a megnyitó – lekéste Emma beszédét. Ezt különösen sajnálta, mert a nővére nélkül általában fogalma nem volt róla, hogy az öccse pontosan mit is akar kifejezni.

Az értelmezési kérdésig kivételesen nem jutott el. Még a küszöbön se nagyon lépett át, máris megtorpant és a hápogáson kívül többre nem futotta.

A képek legalább felén önmagát látta. Így vagy úgy, angyalszárnyakkal, fátyolba csavarva, elmaszkírozva vagy ahogy éppen a híd korlátjára dőlve nézi a Szajnát. Persze egyik képen se ő volt: Romano mindig ügyelt rá, hogy az arcuk ne jelenjen meg sehol, csak otthon, a nappaliban. Azért megismerte magát. Meg a kabátját is.

Nem is tudta, hogy Romano már februárban a sarkában volt.

– Többször csinálhatnál ilyesmit.

Pislogott néhányat meglepetésében, mikor észrevette, hogy az öccse ott áll mellette.

– Mire gondolsz?

– Többször lehetnél csöndben – vetett rá csúfondáros pillantást.

Ha Romano célja az volt ezzel, hogy megtörje az ámulat okozta kábultságot, akkor sikerrel járt.

– Látom, megint kitört belőled a humor herold.

Romano somolygott. Tényleg a kizökkentésre játszott. Francisre nézett, de amikor összeakadt a pillantásuk, azonnal elfordult. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, és már csak abból, ahogy állt, Francis tudta, hogy valami olyasmit készül mondani, amit nagyon nem akar.

– Bocsánat.

Például valami ilyesmit.

– Nagyon szívesen megbocsátok, de miért is?

Romano szaggatottan sóhajtott.

– Arra volt szükségem, hogy… hogy ne tudd, hogy lerajzollak. Valahányszor megkértelek, hogy állj portrét, elővetted a színész-arcod. Azt akartam, hogy olyan legyél, mint egyébként.

– Aha.

– Komolyan beszélek.

– Azért valami apróságot mondhattál volna. Vagy a bocsánatkérést előrehozhattad volna az ötletelési időszak végére.

– Szarok bele.

– Elég rosszul esett.

Romano erre áthelyezte a testsúlyát a másik lábára. Nem tudott Francisre nézni. Francis pedig nem értette, hogy Romano miért ragadt meg egy kamasz érzelmi szintjén. Hogy nem vette észre, hogy fájdalmat okoz neki?

– Bocsánat – ismételte magát végül. – Azt akartam, hogy meglepetés legyen.

Francis súlyosan bólintott.

– Ha szeretnéd, mesélek neked mindegyikről.

– Köszönöm.

Nem volt sok lélek a köszönetében.

– Ha szeretnéd, megkérem Emmát, hogy meséljen mindegyikről.

– Azt viszont tényleg megköszönném.

Romano elmosolyodott és már el is sietett. Francis követte a pillantásával.

Sosem értette Romano hirtelen villanásait. Nem értette, miért csinál néhány dolgot, de hát ez az élet; senki sem egyforma. Pont ebből fakad a szépsége, nem?

Ezt az érzést próbálta szavakba önteni este a feleségének, amikor a kiállítás katalógusát lapozgatva, egy pohár borral a kezében megpróbálta felidézni, hogy mit mondott Emma a képekről.

– Jók – hümmögött a felesége. – Lehet, hogy jobban tetszenének, ha nem csak a testedet, de az arcodat is viszontlátnám rajtuk.

Francis a boldog elégedettség vigyorával kortyolt a poharából. A felesége önteltségnek nézhette, mert oldalba könyökölte és kinevette, amiért félrenyelte a bort.

Azt viszont értékelte, hogy tíz év házasság után is így gondolkodik róla.

**Vége**


End file.
